


把他唤醒

by maskmao



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: Bucky解冻后仍然沉睡不醒，Steve决心要潜入他的梦境唤醒他。





	把他唤醒

“允许我再重复一遍，Cap。你会坠入巴恩斯先生的梦境，梦境是深不见底的，在瓦坎达有一种说法，梦连接着异世界，如果你走得太远，很有可能就再也回不来了。”提恰拉说。

Steve全身已经被束缚带捆住，尤其是头部，被安置在一台圆形的半透明装置里，他不能点头，连说话声音都是闷闷的，“请帮我再看一眼Bucky。”

提恰拉走到和他一样被安置在“测梦仪”中的Bucky身边。他已经换下了从冷柜里出来时候那件白背心，穿着淡蓝色的病人服，仪器遮住了他的脸，他一动不动地躺在那儿，仍然如过去四年一样沉睡着。

这就是问题。花了4年时间，他们终于找到了拆掉他脑子里“定时炸弹”的方法。他们为他解冻，接着人们发现当最后一层冰霜从他身上消弭，他仍然没有醒来。

一周后，瓦坎达最好的医生们宣布他们无能为力。

“他的一切生命体征都很正常，肢体、心跳、脑电波……他就只是……睡着了。”  
Steve开口，声音干涩，“有什么办法可以唤醒他，任何办法？”

医生们面面相觑，有一个女医生试探着说，“我听说过这种病例，人体是很奇妙的，有人莫名其妙沉睡，许多年后又醒来。鉴于巴恩斯先生的经历，我想……这也许是一种自我保护机制，或许我们应该顺其自然。”

Steve盯着她，目光里的东西让她无法再继续说下去。

 

最终，提恰拉，国王和战士，忠诚的朋友，他提出了一个方案。

“我的人搜集来的信息里有一种方法，它利用一种特殊的仪器，让一个人进入另外一个人的梦境，去探寻他的内心。没有任何先例这种方法曾用于唤醒植物人或深度昏迷一类的，大部分时候只是心理治疗的辅助，而且因为危险性很高，已经被禁止了。但我想，你会愿意试试，为了巴恩斯。”

“我愿意，任何方法，任何。”

 

“他很好，睡得很香。”提恰拉返回他身边，“我们要开始了，准备好了吗，Cap？” 

Steve闭上眼睛，仿佛回到七十多年前血清注射的那刻，他被安置进金属仪器中，周围围满了科学家、医生和政府官员——这相似让他忍不住感叹命运的奇妙。上一次他义无反顾、无所畏惧，这一次他却没那么勇敢。 

“如果我失败了，如果我不能醒来－” 

“Cap。”提恰拉摇头。 

“如果我不能醒来，请继续寻找唤醒他的方法，陛下，我请求你。”Steve坚持，“求你。” 

提恰拉抿住嘴，如果你不在了，这个世界对巴恩斯还有什么意义呢？ 

“我答应你。”他最终还是给出承诺，“你们两个都会没事。” 

Steve微微勾起嘴角，放松全身，“谢谢你，国王陛下。”

1.

Steve睁开眼睛，周围很暗，四面是潮湿冰冷的水泥墙。正对面有一扇铁门，他爬起来，走到门边，透过铁门上送食物的小小的口子往外看。

咣－一声巨响，砸在门上，一张男人的脸出现在他眼前，占据了整个视野，“再让我逮到你扒着门偷偷摸摸往外看，我就把你揍出屎。”说着，他又一棍子砸在门上，“给我小心点，傻逼美国佬。”

透过走廊上黯淡的灯光，Steve见那人身着灰绿色上衣，铁灰色裤子，中长靴，头戴钢盔，身背毛瑟枪——正是德军的标准装束。一瞬间他明白他到了哪里，几乎同时他发现自己的病人服变成了陆军107团的士兵服。

 

“嗨，别站在门边。那是278，你知道278吧？德国猪，那个疯子会找各种理由揍你，别给他这个机会。”

声音毫无预兆的响起，清晰得仿佛在耳边，让Steve全身僵住，“Bucky？”

“你认识我？”Bucky惊讶地问，“你是哪个连的，你怎么认识我？”

Steve捂住嘴，相隔四年，Bucky的声音让他眼眶迅速红了，他眨动眼睛，好一会儿才回答，“你在哪儿，Bucky，告诉我你在哪儿，我找不到你。”

Bucky发出一声轻笑，“笨蛋，我是你的邻居。”

Steve怔了一下，反应过来后，他迅速走到墙边，手掌按住湿滑的墙面，“你在墙那边？”

“我在家。废话，我当然在墙这边，不然我怎么能和你说话，动动脑子，大兵。”他轻快地说。

Steve摇头，不对，你的声音仿佛你就站在我面前，隔着这么厚的墙，不可能这么清晰。

Bucky却等不及似地又问他，“你还没告诉我你叫什么，哪儿来的！” 

“我……我是Steve，来自布鲁克林的Steve。”

一下没声音了。Steve心提起来，“Bucky，你还在吗，Bucky？”

“你不会是我的Steve吧……”Bucky仿佛在自言自语，“不可能，不可能，他一定好好在家……谁会要那家伙，他还没有枪重。”

Steve又好笑又生气，“他在你眼里就这么没用？”

“没用？我可不敢这么说他。”Bucky嘻嘻笑，“他是个小疯子，小混蛋，小野兽，打架凶极了，认准了事情九头牛都拉不回来，谁敢说他没用。”

Steve双手按住墙，慢慢把额头抵住墙，他仿佛能看到Bucky翘起的丘比特弓似的嘴角，他勉强吞咽喉头的酸涩，“听起来，你们很要好？”

“他是我最好的朋友！”Bucky大声说，一点也不掩饰骄傲，“我认识他一辈子那么久了。”   
Steve笑了，他快速地抬手擦擦眼睛，“但他没能在你身边，当……你被关起来，被折磨，被伤害，每一次，他都不在。” 

“我才不想他在！”Bucky急切地为他辩解，“想到他在家，好好的，安全地活着，我就放心了。我一点也不想他经历这些。”

Steve说不出话来，他握紧拳头，指骨用力磨过墙面，只有疼痛能让他继续呼吸。

“Steve，这么叫你，真的好像在和他说话。”Bucky的声音轻轻的，“他们说……我不知道你听说了吗，很多人都在传，说我们被放弃了，不会有人来救我们了，你说这是真的吗？”

Steve抬起头，盯着墙，黑色的潮湿的墙面，好一会儿，他听到自己说，“不是真的。他们……正在组织营救。你知道美国队长吗？他很厉害的，他很快就会来救你，我保证。”

“美国队长？就是那个卖国债的？”Bucky小声嘟囔，“我可不相信他，他——” 

Bucky的声音忽然没了。Steve退后一步，走廊上传来一阵脚步声，紧接着，钥匙声，开门的声音，杂乱的脚步声……

Steve一下冲到门边，他大喊，“Bucky！”

回应他的是棍子砸在皮肉上的声音。Steve用尽全身力气一脚踹在门上，门应声而倒，他奔出牢房，举目四往，长长的走廊在昏黄的灯光中好像蒙上了一层雾气，静悄悄，没有一点人气。

他扑到最近的一间牢房，门开着，没有人，他退出来，又奔去另一间牢房，一间又一间，门都开着，却一个人也没有。

“Bucky！”他声嘶力竭地大喊，“Bucky——”

声音落下去，好像被吸走了，他只能听到自己剧烈的呼吸。他强迫自己冷静下来，就像一直以来的那样，他得判断现在的情况。

他来过这里。当年他拿着道具表演的盾牌，只身一人闯进这里，他在这里救出了Bucky，这一次，他同样可以。

他穿过空无一人的监狱，脚步声回荡在耳边，愈显空旷荒凉，他感觉身子很沉，心跳得胸膛疼痛，像是回到了血清改造之前。脚步起落间，他不知何时闯入了一间明亮的房间，四周是各种仪器，中间是一张被机械臂环绕的空荡荡的椅子，闲置的束缚带散落在地，身着白大褂的人们穿梭往来，还有一些荷枪实弹的士兵四处把守。

“嘿，你来晚了，刚把资产回收。”一个声音在他身后响起。

2.

Steve迅速回头，一个身着苏联制服的上校军官向他走来。

Steve瞪着他，对方却很友好地对他微笑，“老天，你真该看看刚才的场面，简直像屠宰场。”

他拍拍Steve的肩，顺着他的手，Steve低头，发现自己不知何时换上了苏联的军服。

苏联人揽着他往前走，“去喝一杯怎么样，我跟我太太打了报告，今晚可以迟点回家。”

Steve舔舔干涩的嘴唇，“……你说刚才是怎么回事？”

对方站住了，不以为意地摸摸上唇修剪整齐的胡子，”资产在执行任务时试图逃跑，被抓回来，他们按着它洗脑，这次不知为什么，闹得特别凶，死了两个医生，还有一个新兵……不过现在没事，已经冻起来了。”

Steve站在那儿，只觉得头皮炸开，全身汗毛耸立，他握住拳头，手指陷进掌心，仍然忍不住身体的震颤。

苏联人却没有察觉，他兴致勃勃地从口袋里掏出烟，递给Steve，“有人说出事前，它看了报纸，你知道美国佬正在搞什么美国队长纪念诞辰。不知道真假，但我有小道消息，说资产曾经是美国队长的朋友，要我说，他们真应该小心点，这次任务小组的头头肯定得挨处分。”

Steve接过烟，握在手里，他的喉结动了动，“能带我去看看……资产吗？”

苏联人挑起眉，耸耸肩，“这有什么好看的……好吧，你想看就跟我来。”

他带着他走过一条绕来绕去的通道，黑暗中断断续续传来皮肉击打的声音、惨叫和呻吟，但每当Steve试着去辨认，那声音便又消失了，让人怀疑只是幻觉。

如行地狱，Steve背后浮起一层冷汗。

“昨天晚上打牌输惨了，今晚一定要翻盘，你来不来，我们去维克多那儿开一局。”苏联人却很自在，他哼着小调，步伐不紧不慢。

他们停在一扇门前，苏联人按下密码，厚重的钢化门徐徐升起，一阵电流的嗡嗡声后，白色的灯光在眼前铺开。房间很大，有着巨大的操作台，还有设备齐全的手术台。

Steve走过去，指尖抚过手术台边沿冰冷的金属，咬肌鼓起。

“嘿，过来瞧瞧，我们的睡美人。”那苏联人吹了一声口哨，冲他招手。

他抬起头，目光定在庞大的冷冻仓上，再也没法动。过去四年，他有无数个不眠之夜是在冷冻仓前度过，他透过冰霜注视Bucky平静的睡颜，思念如海，但内心却很平静。他知道他在他身边，很安全，再也没有人能伤害他，他把手掌按在冷冻仓的玻璃上，想象Bucky柔软的温暖的脸颊。

但此刻，这老旧的肮脏的黄色机器，如棺材，如牢狱，他的Bucky被禁锢在里面七十年，冰冷的没有尽头的黑暗吞噬他，时至今日，仍然变成噩梦，在折磨他。当他以为Bucky在他的守护下，终于可以安宁地沉睡在瓦坎达精美宏伟的王宫深处时，他的灵魂其实仍然在苏联人的地堡里日日夜夜无声尖叫，永难安宁。

他内心的痛楚，像是有人生生把手伸进他的身体，把五脏六腑撕扯而出，扔进火焰里焚烧。

“多么漂亮，像个玩偶，让他做什么就做什么，太有趣了——”苏联人的话没能说完。Steve快步上前扼住了他的喉咙，他没有一下用力拧断他的脖子，他希望这个过程可以慢一点。他把他举起，看到血冲进男人的眼睛，他像青蛙一样蹬着脚，嘴巴张开，舌头伸出，脸变成紫色，手指无力地攀住Steve的手，几分钟后，双臂重重落在身侧。

3.

Steve把苏联人的尸体扔在地上。他全身都是汗，面色青白，好像刚刚艰难地从水里爬出，他虚弱地靠在冷冻柜上，胸膛起伏，汗水打湿了睫毛。

头顶的灯光暗了暗，电流发出呲呲声。

Steve眯着眼睛抬起头，下一刻，灯光忽然变得像超新星爆发一样刺眼，他忙用手遮住眼睛，周围一片嘈杂。

当他把手放下，他被眼前的景象惊呆了。四周的墙壁倒下，天花板被揭开，阳光落下，显露出这是一个多么晴好的白天。

人们从四处涌出，忙着把拆下的道具板装进车子。

有人走过来，对他说，“嘿，你刚才演得真好，一条就过了。”

他茫然地看着那个人，对方不以为意地拍拍他的肩，“休息一下，快点走出情绪，嗯？”

Steve看到那人招呼几个人，开始去搬Bucky的冷冻仓，他立刻拦住，“你们要把他带去哪儿？”

对方奇怪地看着他，“道具车啊，你怎么了，Steve？”

Steve一把推开那人，大声呵斥，“你在说什么！Bucky不是道具，别碰他！”

那人被他推得踉跄了几步，站稳后，眉毛皱起来，脸上出现了慌张的表情，他冲着远处喊，“你们快过来，有些事不对劲。”

Steve看到人们停下手中的活，朝他看过来，他这才意识到，自己早已换上了美国队长的行头，他的盾牌丢在一边地上，正被收拾清理的人装进货车。周围的人陆陆续续跑过来，Steve惊讶地看到那些人居然是Tony、Wanda、Clint、Sam……

Tony上前，试图安抚他，“你还好吧，Steve，你没事吧？”

Steve摇头，“Tony，你们在做什么，这里是哪里？”

“这是片场啊，我的天，你是不是嗑药了？”他焦急地掏出手机，“我打给医生。”

“什么片场？”Steve完全混乱了，他盯住Sam，“你告诉我，这是怎么回事，Sam，这究竟是怎么回事？”

Sam看起来也很焦急，忧心忡忡地望着他，“这是内战片场，我们刚刚拍完了其中的一幕，Steve，你演得很好，但是已经结束了，我们收工了。”

Steve转头看看冷冻仓，又立刻回头瞪着他们，警惕地弓起身子，“我不知道你们在说什么，我要带Bucky走。”

“没有Bucky……你昏头了，Steve，那只是个道具。”Clint扶着额头，一脸崩溃，“它不是活的。”

Steve冲他咆哮，“Bucky是我的朋友，Bucky是真实存在的！”

Wanda看起来快哭了，她不知所措地看着她的朋友，“Steve，Bucky是内战的导火索，是整个电影推进情节的道具。现在它的任务已经完成了，我们要把它收起来，放进道具车里，求你了，别这样，你吓到我们了。”

Steve看着她，就像他不认识她，“道具？”

不需要任何回答，他回身一拳砸在冷冻仓上，伴随着身后的抽气声和惊呼声，冷冻仓裂开了。Steve把仓门打开，玻璃割伤他的手，鲜血淋漓，但他一点也感觉不到。

他眼里只有Bucky平静地躺在那里，他们所谓的“道具”闭着眼睛沉睡着，胸膛起伏，呼吸平缓。他伸手小心翼翼碰触他的脸颊，正如他想的那样，Bucky的脸颊温暖而柔软。

4.

Steve把Bucky抱出来，收进怀里，他轻轻地拂开他的发丝，把嘴唇贴住他的额头，把哭声藏进吻里，“这就是你的梦？你觉得自己是弃子，是资产，是道具，你不再觉得自己是人，你觉得自己是个物体，所以你不想醒来，是不是？”

“Steve。”Steve抬起头，周围的人已经不见了，只有一个男孩站在他的面前，Steve看着他，咧开嘴，眼泪奔涌而出——那是12岁的Bucky Barnes。

小Bucky穿着背带短裤，长筒袜，戴着一顶当年最流行的鸭舌帽，正歪头看着他。

他走过来，小皮鞋啪嗒啪嗒踩着地面，直到他站在他身前，他伸出小手，放在他的肩头，“不要哭了，Steve，我们去玩，好不好？”

“Bucky……”张嘴的瞬间，Steve惊讶地发现稚嫩的声音从他喉咙里挤出，他低头，看到搂在另一个Bucky身上的自己的手臂变得细嫩如一截嫩藕，他想，啊，我也变成12岁了。

Bucky抱着膝盖在他面前蹲下，下巴点点他怀里的人，“这是谁？”

Steve望着他，说不出话，他怎么能忍心告诉12岁的Bucky，这是他充满厄运的人生，受尽折磨的未来。

“Steve，不要管他了，我们去玩吧。”Bucky拖长声音，央求道，“别磨磨蹭蹭了，你最慢了。”

Steve摇头，“我不能，Buck，我得照顾他。”

“为什么？他很重要吗？”Bucky不高兴地撅起嘴，“他一直拖累你，给你惹麻烦。”

“不是他惹麻烦，是麻烦惹他。”Steve纠正道，“别这样说他，好吗？”

“我不说，可这是事实！他啊，很倒霉的，简直是个倒霉蛋，你应该离他远一点。”Bucky伸手揪了揪另一个Bucky的长发，“我一点也不喜欢他。我希望从来没有他，没有长头发，没有铁手臂，好吧，这个已经没有了，没有杀人，没有被洗脑，没有被抛弃，没有被折磨，没有那些痛苦……没有他，就好了。”

Steve咬紧牙关，一句话也说不出。

“Steve，我是不是一个坏孩子，所以我长大后才变成这样？”

Steve摇头，拼命摇头，嗓音破碎，“不，你是个好孩子，Bucky，你那么好，那么好……”

Bucky的小脸露出落寞的神情，“有时候，我想，人们都忘记我曾经也是一个人了，就是那种和他们一样的人，有爸爸妈妈，有兄弟姐妹，有爱吃的，有讨厌的，有喜欢的人，有烦恼，有梦想……太久了，我不怪他们，有时候我自己也忘记了。因为我的确被当物品太久了。”

“我想当一个人，Steve。当一个和其他人一样的人，在这里，我可以。”

他站起来，变成了16岁的Bucky，笑容明媚，英俊得不可思议，他伸出手，“Steve，我们一起回布鲁克林，好不好？”

Steve看着那只没有一点枪茧的细白的手。他想，多好啊，16岁的Bucky，他们结伴而行的少年时光，看不到头的悠长假期，回不去的布鲁克林……

“不，Bucky。”Steve望着他，“我得带你回家，那里还有很长很好的未来等着我们，真实的未来，而不是梦里的过去。”

Bucky看着他，慢慢放下手，他的面容仍然如16岁时一样鲜艳，但眼神不再清澈，变得饱经沧桑，他露出一个哀伤的笑容，“Punk。”

“Jerk。”Steve回应他，热烫的眼泪模糊了眼睛，少年Bucky一点点消失在空气中。

而他臂弯中的人缓缓睁开了眼睛。

 

 

Steve睁开双眼，好一会儿才适应光线，他看到提恰拉站在他床边，露出微笑，“欢迎回来，Cap。”

他张了张嘴，发出声音的时候，才发现喉咙干得好像已经烧出了一个窟窿，他不知道自己究竟睡了多久，但眼下他只想问唯一的问题，“……Bucky？”

国王笑着看着他，侧过身，露出另一张病床上同样虚弱的人，他靠在枕头上，正温柔地望着Steve，长发垂落在耳边。

“Punk。”

“Jerk。”Steve微笑回答。

 

END


End file.
